In recent years, for example, liquid crystal display apparatuses are widely used in liquid crystal televisions, monitors, mobile telephones, and the like as flat panel displays that are advantageously thin and lightweight compared to conventional cathode ray tubes. In some known examples of such liquid crystal display apparatuses, a liquid crystal panel serving as a display panel incorporates an active matrix substrate. In an effective display region of the active matrix substrate, a plurality of data bus lines (source wires) and a plurality of gate bus lines (scan wires) are arranged in a matrix pattern. Switching elements, such as thin-film transistors (TFTs), are arranged in the vicinity of intersections between the data bus lines and the gate bus lines. In the effective display region, pixels having pixel electrodes connected to the switching elements are arranged in a matrix pattern.
As is known in the art, in concert with downsized frames of liquid crystal display apparatuses, the aforementioned conventional active matrix substrate has inspection thin-film transistors, which are arranged in the vicinity of a portion on which a driver chip (IC chip) of a data driver (source driver) and/or a gate driver is mounted, for the purpose of inspecting the corresponding data bus lines or gate bus lines.
Furthermore, with regard to the conventional active matrix substrate, it has been suggested to provide a first portion and a second portion to a portion on which the driver is mounted, as described in, for example, the below-listed Patent Document 1. Here, the first portion contains ITO (upper-layer terminal electrodes of mounting terminals) connected to bumps of the driver and includes terminal contact holes for connecting ITO and the corresponding data bus lines or gate bus lines, whereas the second portion contains only ITO. It has been considered that this conventional active matrix substrate enables formation of the mounting terminals in the portion on which the driver is mounted, even if a wiring pitch of the data bus lines and/or the gate bus lines is reduced in accordance with high-definition properties of liquid crystal display apparatuses.